User talk:Metalmanager
-- Happyface 20:37, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Metalmanager! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:23, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Metalmanager I wish you a merry Christmas and a Safe Christmas! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:46, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Hi MetalManger. I love Tech Decks. I hope you can stay here and edit more. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 16:58, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Soupdecks Hey dude! I heard that you got Tech Decks for Christmas! If you want more fingerboards, visit, man I hope I don't get in trouble for this, but, visit Soupdecks for hand-made fingerboards. I am friends with the guy who makes them. I have seen him make the fingerboards. Spy Guy Pers 23:12, 26 December 2008 (UTC) -Spy Guy Pers Questions Sure you can, but I need to ask a few things; *What video editing skills do you have? *What video programs do you use? *Do you have a microphone? POGOPUNK32 12:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Well, if you want to you can voice the characters. Once you upload your video on youtube then I'll have a look at it. POGOPUNK32 12:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Sure thing! POGOPUNK32 12:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hi there, sorry about the long reply. Your video was good, but it was kinda short. I'm doing the whole movie in Adobe Flash, so would you like to voice the characters? POGOPUNK32 09:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Of course you can do the voices, since I'm in some sort of financial crisis at the moment, would you mind animating in Adobe Flash as well? I will add effects to the video i.e. sunshine, explosions, certain attacks etc. POGOPUNK32 12:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome, you are a life saver =D Lets start with the first scene, Fred and Explorer are at the beach. If you want, I can photoshop a nice beach background for you to use. I can also make up some deck chairs for Explorer and Fred to sit on. What I need you to do would be this; * I was thinking that we could start the scene looking at the sky, with my sunshine effect. Then panning the camera down to where Fred and Explorer are sitting. You need to create Fred and Explorer sitting on the deck chairs. Another scene will be with Explorer and Fred talking to each other. Mouth animation movement would be needed, because since you are voicing the characters, your voice will be in place for theirs. Could you do this? I, and the Golden Waffle Film team will be entirely grateful. POGOPUNK32 12:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sure! POGOPUNK32 12:59, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Explorer picture WOW... I was stunned by that pic. Really, do you take art lessons? I'm thinking of taking some myself. Anyway, I really thought that picture nailed it. It's a very good likeness. I wonder what Explorer would say if he saw it... but nevermind that. I think you did an awesome job on it. I really have to tell you that it's awesome. My eyes will go blind due to it's awesomeness. Now if I just quit talking about how awesome the awesomeness of the awesome picture is, I could start working on Chapter 4 and half of my awesome book. There I go again. I said awesome. Oops! I said it again! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Reminders Here are some reminders for the scenery. # The sand is silver. SILVER. # The starfishes, clams, shells, whatever... they have to look robot-like. They're artificial, but they're not as good as natural ones. # If possible, try and let the occasional boom mic swing into an umbrella in the background. This film breaks the Fourth Wall, after all. # Also, go ahead with the sunshine effect, but when Explorer mentions that the sunlight is artificial, reveal a large spotlight (like those at the Stage) that starts flickering. # Also, when Explorer mentions the filtered water, reveal a floating buoy that looks mechanical-like and has a sign saying "H2O MegaFilter 3000" or something. Maybe throw in a large chlorine tank at the side of the "ocean". # We might need a Blue Screen of Death picture for the Dorkugese Jungle. If any of this is beyond you... don't mind it. Just let me know, 'cause some of this is not really neccesary. I just threw in some things that might make the film more humorous. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Wow That picture is pretty good, you're hired! POGOPUNK32 23:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the idea... YOU GET ME BLOCKED LONGER! 12:46, 6 January 2009 (UTC) User Of The Week Hey Metal, Explorer has Been ignoring the Judge of User Of The Week thing, So who Do you Think Should be the User? --Spongebobrocks09 14:22, 6 January 2009 (UTC) P.S.: I've never Made Any Templates, So How do you make them? Ok. But Remember, If you change your Mind, tell Me. How do you make Templates? --Spongebobrocks09 14:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Can you make that in a easier Way? --Spongebobrocks09 14:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I knew you'd say that. Ok. --Spongebobrocks09 14:55, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ummm.. *Colour: Dark Blue *Text: This User has won the User of the Month at Least Once! *Size: Same size as the Happyface template Template!!!! Awesome!!!!!! --Spongebobrocks09 15:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Still, you could get me blocked for 1 1/2 years... :P I don't want to be blocked!!! HELP! 20:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome Glad to hear it.If you have to tell me (like those others) just say a vauge clue as to how you found out.-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 21:24, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Well done! I think those were all the loose ends I left on porpose but I thought you might have found some others.-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 21:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) wanna go to my chat? -- 21:28, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hey... I know I am blocked on my other account!!! Hey, what's up? I HATE THIS ACCOUNT! was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) My Articles How do you like my articles? List them on my talk page like this: *Flystar55555= Low/Medium/High Quality Article Also see a list of my articles here.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 14:29, 8 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Hello! MetalManager, do you happen to have any knowledge of the actual ACP? Someone informed me I wasn't making any true referemces to the actual legion, so I headed on down to the official ACP site and tried to learn. Alas, I could never figure out the whole "war" thing... I never undertood it at all. That made any and all information there worthless. I've been searching for a reason in the fictional CP "war" beyond whacking people with snowballs for years. Nothing. It sounds like fun (not at all like real war), and I someday hope to figure out what to do. Anyway, I'll be going on CP after saving this, server Mammoth. Apparently, that's ACP territory. If you wish to "go on an ACP hunt with me", I'll be on CP right now. Right now. Mammoth. If full, I won't be on period. TurtleShroom Font I believe the font is called Xenotron. (Talk to me!) Its good! (Talk to me!) I did some hunting on my computer (in MS Word 2007) and found a font called Neuropol that matches. Example: Neuropol looks kinda technical. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:20, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Promotion Happyface requested that you be promoted to rollback. I promoted you last night. Wait. Lemme see your first... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:29, 10 January 2009 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:35, 10 January 2009 (UTC) skater tv Where is Skater Tv? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 16:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ok What is the video called? Anyways, im not sure who exactly it is, but the penguin is red and is wearing green glasses and some sort of party hat. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 16:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) puzzle I solved it!!!! I solved your puzzle!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 16:31, 11 January 2009 (UTC) puzzle I have almost solved your puzzle, but i still have two answers left. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :) Once again, i have solved you puzzle! :D ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I mean Spongebobrocks changed it, not you!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 13:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) He probably did it because I solved his puzzles!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 13:45, 13 January 2009 (UTC) He should had not changed the User of the Week without permission. Can I put Alex back on now?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 13:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) If you put Alex on last Tuesday, then yes!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 13:52, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Ok! I will change it back to Alex now!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 13:56, 13 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Typing I will if William Wallace and Shaun the Sheep force me to live a life of misery and woe in Scotland wee lad... OR you could learn proper grammar. OR the last alternitave; I could start to talk in scots or irish gaelic... Which do you prefer? [[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 00:11, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Has it ever occured to you the I am a human? No one is perfect. In fact, I have seen you make quite a few grammar mistakes. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 17:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I never correct them? I do. How many times have I seen you correct yours? Remembering them doesnt help with anything. Correcting them does! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 17:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Let's be friends! Hey Metalmanager. It's me, Falcoz. I want to be your friend. I heard that you were a ninja, and so am I. I think you're cool. puzzle Sooo close to solving puzzle number 5, still stuck on what page the item is on, could you give me small hint? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I know! Man, I wish I was a b-crat on the CP wiki!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 15:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I hope I can become a b-crat soon! (on the CP wiki)--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 15:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Also, why is your sig not even a link? If you don't want fake edits to respond, just go to the chat.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 15:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I am online now. I don't have the Str00del penguin, only "The Str00del". Is it ok with you? Str00del 21:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Can't log in! Str00del 21:47, 20 January 2009 (UTC) "Multiple Connections detected". I'm there now. Str00del 21:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ?? Why did you left? - Str00del -.- [[User:Str00del|'Str00del']] [[User talk:Str00del|'TaLk t0 mE!']] 22:06, 20 January 2009 (UTC) puzzles I also made a puzzle section! if you want to, Check it out here! Sorry if they are easy, i will try a little harder next time :D ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Great! IF you are still on, now would be great! How about Mittens at the Coffee Shop. Tell me when you are ready.--Spy Guy Pers 15:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I'll be there in one sec...--Spy Guy Pers 15:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC) nm... btw you rock! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' Kewl... I have Sonic Heroes for Playstation 2. I already beat Stage 3 on it! (I have all 4 story modes open) --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 13:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) no i dont. I might create a Sonic PENGUIN! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 13:05, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Let's say I got blocked on this Wiki. If I try to edit on grandma's other computer, i'd be blocked from editing. --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 13:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) WHAT ABOUT THE SONIC PIC? --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 13:19, 25 January 2009 (UTC) OK... OK... chill! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 13:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) YouTube Can i be in one of your Youtube Videos? Let's meet in Snow board and be buddies again. meet me in the Iceberg --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC) =D KEWL! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 13:38, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Question It sounds nicer... --Alex001 15:39, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Well... I get your point. But what about PengWay, Penghis Khan etc. And why more "P"s. Besides, Pingstation suits the name better, unless other facts... Xat Secret Get On Http://www.Xat.com/ClubPenguinWiki (Xat ClubPenguinWiki) And I'll Tell You a Secret as Long as you tell No One Else. I'll Be my other Account, Simpsonator. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:58, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Umm.... You forgot to add your stats in the Penguin Kart Racing article. --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 09:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC) WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! What was with the Zero article?! Is he a demon, is he an angel, or is he a penguin?! Is he a demon-angel-penguin?! Oh, mercy! The Bible describes angels and demons. Revelation calls demons "Satan's angels", though that was more of a metaphor. Furthermore, demons don't breed, and nor do angels. Seriously. Angels are Messengers of God in Christianity, they are his servants, and were apparently with Him for a LONG time. Demons are the Opposite of angels, and are Satan's minions, who he often used to possess people in the Old and New Testaments. Please, focus your brilliance on something that is not religious... or that involves demons! Especially angel-demon hybrids! SWEET GRAVY! Angles are all male, according to the Bible, and there have never been any references to female angels anywhere. Demons are implied to be male, the only demon with a name is "Legion" (mentioned in the Gospels), and that sounds more masculine. Angels are not humans, either. The human Christians, according to the Bible, "get white robes, and praise God, casting their crowns at His feet. They live with Him forever. Angels are "divine beings", though they are not gods. One time, a biblical believer made that mistake. The angel told him "Do not worship me! I too serve your Lord, the Living God!" Yeah. So please, NO DEMONS! ...and especially no demon-angel hybrids! That's just eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww! I mean, angels don't have children, they're not human, and even if they could have children, mating with a demon is stupid! Seriously, why would a Messenger of God mate with a minion of Satan?! That defies all logic! All biblical logic too! Oh, wow! Then, he's a penguin! There are no penguin angels............ at least, in Heaven where the Christians go... perhaps animals get their own place... though that's not mentioned in the Bible. Sweet gravy! Demon-angel-penguin! Yeah, now I might write "Penghis Khan: the Musical"!! TurtleShroom! Flystar's Talking Section Do you like my articles? Rate them on my talk page like this: *Flystar55555: Low/Medium/High Quality Make sure you do that as soon as you get this message.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 16:26, 30 January 2009 (UTC) There are more! Go to my user page to see my articles.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 16:32, 30 January 2009 (UTC) It's a bit short and doesnt have THAT much information. Still, it's good nonetheless. You could ask Explorer to rate it. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] RE: Zero Rewrite Yes, if you do the following: 1. He's a ghost, no wings. 2. He was raised by evil, but chose to be good. 3. All religous references, wings, and demons will be removed. ---- I reccomend starting from scratch, unless there is some key text you need. In that case, I'll copy and paste it here for you. TurtleShroom Nerd Sickness on CP Wow. That nerd sickness sure is terrible, isn't it? I plan on writing an article. Be happy to help at Nerd Sickness. I was amazed when you took the cure. I warned others, but they didn't listen. The cure turns boys into girls and girls into boys, which happened to you. I'm glad you overcame it. Your penguin looked weird in a dress. TurtleShroom! STAY AWAY FROM NERD SICKNESS! Im bored...I wish something would happen.The most exciting thing I heard was There was﻿ 300lb car bomb left in Castlewellan Co. Down today Controlled explosion carried out on it lol. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 19:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hi metalmanager. I'm online today! What's new here? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:27, 1 February 2009 (UTC) The Zero page? You know the stories can't have ghosts or demons... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I dunno, a cousin of Sensei or G? We have too many villains here... See Str00del Force. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:43, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, I get it now. How about a family of jerks who get the nerd sickness? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:02, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Good Morning! Hello Metal! I've got a day off today, so I'll be on a good bit. To answer what exactly is up, I'll tell you: Triskille went overboard and wrote a whole stinking religion last night, with sacred trees and fiery pits (which I altered), AND what used to be stupid god-penguins, the "origins" of the Elemental Amulets, and other stipid things like that. One villain also killed another guy's father, but I kept that out of pity for the stupid religion he wrote. I rewrote everything. EVERYTHING. The sun will not set on this day until I rewrite that whole thing. The Simarils are now made from swimming pool dew from the "sacred" Trees, the High Penguins are now merely gifted with power, and all divinity has been stripped. I tore out the "Fallen Penguins", changed "Great War" to "Great Pie War", and am pretty much undoing it all. I now have half a nerve to Coup "King" Triskille on the anti-god character's behalf. Worst of all, I don't know how I'm going to tell Triskille about the sick errors he scrawled onto our database. If you want to help me coup him, I would be honored. Oh, and be sure to tell Triskille not to wrote a religious myth. Those Trees were also the sun and the moon before I'' came through. Perhaps I should have Professor Shroomsky hate the High Penguins... or maybe dislike Triskille... or something like that. Oh... he crossed the line. TurtleShroom RE: RE: Stupid Fake Religion Also, I'm going to need your help. Operation "Divinity Deprivation" (what I call the rewrite of that religion) is going to need your help. I need you to head down to articles such as The Two Trees, The Silmarils, and High Penguins and continue to strip their godliness. I will allow the following: 1. The High Penguins have great power. 2. The Two Trees did create the Amulets. 3. Ocapus and his minions ''did kill the High Penguin Supreme's father (and that's pushing it, but every story needs drama). 4. I will allow a Great War to be fought... as a GREAT PIE WAR! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! 5. The Simralis may continue as is. 6. I like the story, but we're going to have to bring it down to earth. Try to keep the end results and key elements intact, but make it comical, preferbly non-sacred. I already decided that the Dew of The Two Trees went to their swimming pool, and that the Silmarils were made with love, for instance. Try that. 7. Read the version I rewrote. Hopefully, it's better. 8. We really should coup King Triskille. I don't know what will happen afterwards... but I still want to Coup him. Perhaps our excuse would be "jealously", since Triskille is a High Penguin... HA HA HA HA HA!!! --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 14:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Your request Please fill out your request using the format I have on the top of my talk page. As for the red and black thing, I lost Flash 8 during my virus attack. Give me a picture of it and I'll make it. I can add nice C4D renders to it too. (Talk to me!) I'm attempting your signature now, but it may not turn out how you wanted. I'm using 700x200 pixel size (around 24cm x 7cm) (Talk to me!) Here is the finished siggy you requested. The picture you asked for I cannot find.. if you make one or take a screenshot of your penguin with those clothes, I'll fix it. I went for a retro-look for this siggy. If you don't like it I'll redo it, but please be more specific next time. (Talk to me!) Okay, I'll do the same dimensions size as my Capturing Eray poster. The bare minimum I need you to fill out is in the guidelines on my talk page. (Talk to me!) Btw, what do you think of the signature on my user page? I need constructive criticism if I hope to get better =P (Talk to me!) Gimmie 10 minutes.. (Talk to me!) Here's the poster you requested; I went for a different look, making the C4D much more visible, and the gradients in the background. If you don't like it, I'll redo it. Please give me credit for the work. (Talk to me!) Peng Please do not use "Peng" for anything. Due to PengWay, Penghis Khan, Pengyboo Island, Penguville, Pengu Town, Pengolia, Penguin Academy, Penguin Arena, Penguin Micro, Penguin Productions, Penguin Man: The Movie, Penguin Secret Agency and so much more... that is why we must stop this "Peng" thing. Unless if it really fits inside. Please stop using PENG!!! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 20:31, 5 February 2009 (UTC) That's ok. The reason I changed it to icePod is because it's been mentioned in a few stories across the wiki. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Blessed be you!']] 21:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Hi! Howdy doo, I'm going good, yourself? (Talk to me!) Sounds like a great idea Metal, would you like any Photoshopped images to go with your article? (Talk to me!) Fair enough, Zero kind of reminds me of Zero Two from Kirby 64, but I don't think people would take kindly to him shooting blood out of his eye.. When you need the image, feel free to contact me! (Talk to me!) RE: YouTube I don't know why... but YouTube has a "block user" button. Head down to the "hater's" user pages, and near the "Connect with" section, look for block user. If you need an example, I will photograph it. I use that on people who send me hate mail all the time. Don't ask about the hate mail. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 15:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Unblock Metalmanager? Did you unblock me yet? I really like club penguin wiki.~User:OOJH123 I am perfectly fine! I am customizing Flystar's desk for the South Pole Council. I just designed Flystar's palace yesterday!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 18:15, 8 February 2009 (UTC) PLZ! I still can't edit! It say that am block! Its not fair! Am block for noting! PLZ HELP!~User:OOJH123 Block Does this block expire? Or Forever?~User:OOJH123 Snow Lucky. Extremely lucky. We've been hoping for snow where I come from (January's our best bet Down South), but recieved nothing but a few flurries that last for a few minutes and never come back. No snow this year for us. Traditionally, we only get one true snow/ice a year. In fact, our county's brochure once said "the annual snowfall brings great delight to the locals". Also, we usually get about three inches. Where I come from, that's all it takes to close a shcool! I'm betting any education you've got today is postponed! It's great to see you this morning. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 16:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Time Zone Eastern Standard. It's noon here. Daylight Savings not yet activated (we haven't "sprung ahead" just yet). --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 17:08, 10 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Photoshop Request Here's the picture you requested a few minutes ago; Added some flames to it and made the "R" stand out. I debated myself whether or not to put it on the side but if it was on the side, it was very hard to see, so I placed the snowboarder in the middle of the two flames. If you don't like it, I'll try to re-do it. (Talk to me!) Because That was my holiday decor assignment.Please change it back, it took me hours to translate it. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 20:18, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Really? So it will be like...... -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger Or shall it just be at the end?? -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger WHATS THE DIFFERENCE METAL? Your talking to ME right? Not TurtleShroom? OK, thanks Metal, you help me a lot ;) theme music Yo metal nice theme music for your character! I don't know how to rip videos because my character wants a theme song and here are the choices *1.Miniboss sonic 3 *2.Mr.L theme Super Paper Mario *3.Super Sonic Racing Sonic R